Heavy doors and panels moving in a travel path in a space transfer a substantial amount of force when stopped. Conventional door stops of static configuration may lack adequate strength or may lack adequate securement to the supporting surface to effectively repeatedly stop heavy doors and panels without being damaged or coming unsecured from the support surface. Additionally, conventional door stops having static unyielding configuration when swingingly engaged by a heavy door or panel may cause damage to the door or may even injure persons due being abruptly stopped in the travel path.
The instant invention provides an inventive door stop which overcomes in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages of conventional door stops.